


Leech

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian giving Mickey a bunch of hickeys for whatever reason you choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leech

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this.

Ian woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. To his surprise the sun was only just rising as well. The usually chaotic house was dead silent due to how early it was. Then a thought popped into his head.

Swinging his pale, lanky legs of his bed, he knelt beside his sleeping boyfriend on the floor and shook him lightly.

"Hey...hey Mick." Ian whispered. 

Mickey began to stir. "Hmmm..,"

"Mickey, get up."

"Da fuck, Gallagher?" Mickey sleepily hissed. "I'm tryin' to sleep here, if ya don't fuckin' mind." 

Ian chuckled quietly, careful not to wake Carl and Liam. "Come into the bed with me."

The older boy lifted his head, cracking an eye open and raised his eyebrows, looking at Ian questioningly. Liam and Carl could wake up at any moment to whatever they'd be doing up there, Mickey didn't like the thought of that.

"You Sure" Mickey asked pointing behind himself. Everyone in that house- or anyone who has seen Ian and Mickey interact lately- knew (at least suspected) that they were together, but hell if Mick was going to let anyone catch them "going at it"... again.  
"Trust me, they're not gonna wake up."

Hesitantly Mickey picked himself up off the makeshift bed on the floor and climbed on to Ian's bed, lying so that he faced the wall. Mickey's heart speed up and his stomach churned as Ian draped his arm around the older thug's mid-section and hugged him near. Mickey thought about everything he and the redhead had gone through in the past two or three years. Everything they've overcome, all the good times, the bad times. How only Ian could make his heart swell with a small grin. The words where on the tip of his tongue, they slipped out before he even had time to register what he was saying exactly.

"I love you."

Ian's eyes blew open wide and Mickey felt the gigantic smile forming on his neck. "I- I love you too, Mick."

Mickey couldn't describe how he felt; nervous, happy, excited. He'd never actually heard him say it before and it felt amazing.

After a moment or two, Ian started to gently suck and lick all over his neck. Slowly but surely, it became rough and more eager. Mickey moaned loving what the redheaded boy was doing to him.

* * * * * *

"Morning." Lip said as Ian and Mickey walked into the kitchen. 

"Mornin'." Ian yawned in response and Mick nodded, heading over to the source of food.

"Whoa!" Lip almost exclaimed making Mickey flinch. "Nice work, Ian."

Ian immediately began laughing, "Yeah, thanks." Confused, Mickey furrowed his eyebrows and Lip pointed to his neck.

"He," Lip stated, now pointing at his brother, "Must be a leech or some shit."

Now knowing what they were talking about, Mickey's face went red as he stormed out of the room, Ian calling his name.


End file.
